


Outside is Frightful

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 14 2016 Hummel Holidays: unexpected/bad luck holiday eventsSome days it is best to just stay home.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Outside is Frightful

Adam got the first text from Kurt the last day before NYADA let out for the holidays at 2:00 pm. Kurt was supposed to head to Adam’s place and they were going to go out to eat and finish their Christmas shopping and pick out things together to use the gift card Adam’s employer gave to them both for playing Santa’s elves at the Family Christmas Party his employer threw the weekend before. They were supposed to head out at 2:30…Kurt’s class was supposed to have started at noon.

Kurt was still at the campus.

“Dance finals are just starting. Darcy broke her foot and we had to wait for the paramedics to get here and get through and then Ms. July had to go talk to the university president about the incident and they made us all stay to finish so they won’t have to halt grading due to one class or give us all incompletes until the new semester. Cassie wants us all out in 40 minutes, though.”

Adam sighed and started a new batch of laundry.

At 2;35 Kurt texted: “Leaving now. I think we all passed even if we didn’t do well, Ms. July was just done with it today.”

Kurt should have been to Adam’s in 45 minutes, there was a subway train that left the station at 2:45 and Kurt had plenty of time to get to it.

At 4pm Kurt texted: “Just got out of the Subway, got stuck. Car stopped 2 minutes in. Just got to next station down the line. Will catch bus.”

Then five minutes later :”Missed first bus, supposed to be one in 10.”

Then half hour later: “Got on bus, got six blocks. Bus stuck in traffic and hasn’t moved more than 10 feet in 15 minutes.”

Adam started dinner and put all the towels into the laundry since he had been down to just two clean ones and towels had been slated for the next day.

At 5:30 pm Kurt called.

“Adam, I’m four blocks away. It was the closet stop to you on that line. Would you like me to pick up something on the way? I should be able to be there in 20 minutes, a half hour at most. These sidewalks are packed, it is ridiculous.”

“How about getting something for desert? Mitch’s bakery is at the corner of this block.”

“Great, see you soon. I’m sorry for ruining the day.”

“Not a problem dear. Things like this happen.” Adam reassured Kurt.

Kurt wasn’t at his apartment at 6pm yet.

He still wasn’t there as the clock slide past 6:30.

Adam started calling at 6:15 but no one was picking up.

At 6:45 an unknown number rang.

“Adam?” Kurt voice sounded a bit hysterical from the other side. “I’m two blocks away. Can you come get me and walk me the rest of the way and can I just not leave for a while once we get to your place. I’m done with the day.”

“Where exactly?” Adam said.

“You’ll be able to see it because of all the cop cars and ambulances.” Kurt said.

Adam made sure the heat under the diner was off and grabbed his coat and wallet and was out the door within two minutes. From Mitch’s Bakery he could see where Kurt had to be.

He came to a police line and got the attention of the officer monitoring it.

“I got a call to come get someone from here. Kurt Hummel. He’s got brown hair and very pale skin and very distinctive eyes that seen blue sometimes and grey or even green other times.”

“High voice?” the cop asked.

“Yes.” Adam said.

“You Adam?”

“Yes. Do you need to see ID?” Adam asked.

The cop shook his head. “No, I trust you. And you meet the description Kurt gave me when he called you. He’s this way.”

The cop helped Adam through the barrier and to where Kurt was sitting at the bumper of one of the ambulances. His face was sporting a huge bruise and a split lip.

“Oh, Kurt. What happened?’

“I stopped to look at the corset display in the window of that boutique across the street. I was thinking about going in and asking who made them, they are very accurate historical reproductions of different eras. I’d love to talk with whoever the creator is. Anyway, I heard glass break and turned in time to see a chair fly through the window of Lou’s Pub next door to it. ‘Oh, Great!’ I thought. ‘A bar fight.’ So I moved to this side of the street, but it wasn’t a bar fight. Apparently Mark over there, the one with the broken nose and knife cut on his side, who is one of the bartenders at Lou’s was dating Julia…the dark haired girl getting her hand wrapped. Julia was waiting tables at Lou’s, because she was tired of doing so over here at Minnelli’s Fine Italian Dining. That would probably be because four brothers work at Minnelli’s, too. So someone from Lou’s called over to Minnelli’s and just I was hitting the sidewalk, I got bowled over by four burly men. Turns out Julia heard that Mark had been seen hugging a sweet little red head down at Marty’s Bar and Grill three blocks over and Julia didn’t take it well when Mark said it was nothing, hence the chair through the window. Lucy, who told Julia about seeing Mark with the red head, promptly called Julia’s brothers, who all came out to avenge their sister. Mark’s friends decided to take them and Julia on for hitting Mark and not believing or listening to Mark. And more people came pouring out from Minnelli’s and then more from Lou’s. The brawl happened out in the street and several of Julia’s brothers thought knives would be good once it got heated. Lou finally came out with a blow horn to yell for it all to stop, but Mr. Minnelli came out and yelled at Lou for picking on his sister’s kids and not letting them solve the issue on their own and then they started throwing punches. By that time someone had already called the cops and they arrived just as Mrs. Minnelli came barreling out with her rolling pin yelling about stupid men and women who shouldn’t be allowed a fuss when it came to their men hugging other women since she was caught the night before kissing Vincent from Madame Rosa’s Coffee house and baked goods right down the street. I had already been pushed and shoved as I tried to get out of the way of the brothers, caught an elbow to the side which sent me flying because I wasn’t balanced well enough trying to dodge the guys, and accidentally was hit. I had lost my phone during the elbow to the side and I had thought it landed somewhere by the door. I was in Just the Wrong spot when Mrs. Minnelli came out the door. I got the rolling pin to the head and then to the shoulder as she realized she had hit someone and swung back to look. Luckily before anything else could happen, Officer Major came over and helped me out of the mass and led me over here to be checked out as soon as the ambulances got here. The conk on the head bled, the elbow to the side didn’t break any ribs, the punch I caught didn’t knock teeth loose but split my lip and I have scrapes and bruises on my knees and palms from the spill after the elbow. Oh, and a bruise on my shoulder from round two with the rolling pin. I still don’t know where my phone is.”

“Oh, dear. As soon as you are free to go I’ll take you home and get you into the tub.” Adam said.

“Oh…and before I forget. Turns out the red head Mark was hugging is his step-sister who just got back from France two days ago after living there for a year and a half. The family was all gathering at Marty’s Bar and Grill for dinner and there were hugs all around.”

Adam looked around. There were broken windows and several busted chairs littering the street and sidewalks. There were five ambulances treating multiple people. There were dozens of cops. It looked like fifty to sixty people had been involved, not to mention people like Kurt who got caught in the fray.

“Insane.” Adam said.

“Quite.” The cop replied. “Kurt is free to go whenever. We’ve got a description of his phone and will keep our eyes open for it as things clear out here. We took his statement before he was looked over, since those with knife wounds and major bleeding were seen first. Can I get hold of Kurt at the number he gave me to call you?”

“Yes. For at least the next several days. I’m tucking him up safe and sound at my place for the next little bit. As insane as this all was, his loft is nearly a match. I’ll give you the address as well, so someone can stop by if they need to talk to him about anything else.” Adam said.

The address exchanged for Kurt, and a promise to look for his phone later, Adam escorted Kurt away from the chaos and to Adam’s place. He fed Kurt while he ran the bath and then tucked Kurt into the tub while he set about locating extra Kurt clothing, which thankfully made a whole outfit for lounging about in.

They cuddled for the rest of the evening, only getting off the sofa to answer a knock on the door. Officer Major and his partner delivered Kurt his cell-phone, which had come out of the whole mess unscathed, not even a scratch. 

“It was under the window of the laundry next door to Minnelli’s. It was Mrs. Minnelli who spotted it. She would like us to tell you she is very very sorry and you should stop by for food soon.” Officer Major said.

Kurt smiled and nodded. “Maybe after my face isn’t so blue. I don’t think I’m allowing myself to be seen for a few days. Heck, anyone without a Christmas gift already just might not be getting one. Cards with cash might end up being all the rage this year.”

The cops laughed and left after making sure Kurt was feeling fine. Adam snuggled Kurt close.

“I think everyone will be just fine. We’ll go by your place tomorrow or the next day and get enough for you to stay here for a few days. You could spend Christmas here with me?”

Kurt smiled. “I was planning on it, love. I was inviting myself over for the four days surrounding the holiday tonight. However, Rachel will expect her gift before she heads out on vacation Monday…I’ll have to go for her little gathering Sunday Night. It’s just, now you are coming with me. I’ll need a buffer. Her gift is one of those I had not finished.”

Adam chuckled and kissed the top of Kurt head. “Close your eyes close your eyes….” Adam sang in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt smiled and lifted his face for a kiss. “I love you. But I’m not sure one is allowed to sing songs from that musical at this time of year.”

Adam’s laugh was full and long. “God, I am so glad you are fine. I was terrified. I do so adore you.”

Kurt snuggled in deep after his kiss. He was perfectly content to stay where he was.


End file.
